Uzumaki Shiori! At Your Service!
by lostangel565
Summary: I WILL BE THE FUTURE SANNIN!" Separated from her brother as a child, isolated from her village, dead last in the academy; how will she become a legend! Join her journey on reuniting with her brother and meeting new friends! Full summary inside! OC Story!


_Hey everyone! Third story here and it's _**Naruto**_! Little bits and pieces of idea has been coming in my head since I've seen the anime, which was like 2-3 years ago, and now I've finally decided to make it happen!_

_My first story, which is _**Vampire Knight**_, is coming to an end so I'll be focusing on this one and my _**Prince of Tennis**_, which I really need to update. This story's update will come by slow but I'll try to manage it so bear with me!_

_As you might have known, this is an OC story. In the beginning I won't show Naruto or any of the main characters from the anime/manga since I'm making most of the stuff up. I will show my character in different places with some flashbacks mixed in it. If you've read my _**Vampire Knight**_ story, then you will know I will add more OC characters in there!_

_For the first 5 chapters or so, it'll be kinda like the beginning of the _**Naruto**_ series, except this time it's my own characters and village. When I finally introduce Naruto and the others, it's when they'll be at the Chunin Exam so hope you could wait for it!_

_Also, I'm not pretty good with Japanese translations and stuff so please correct me for it and bear with me! I'll try my best!_

**Summary**: Separated at a young age, Uzumaki Shiori tries to fit in her home of Hanagakure no sato (Village Hidden in the Flowers), a neighboring village of Konohagakure. As she is isolated from her village and memories of her brother still vivid in her mind, she tries to strive to reunite with him once again but things made a surprising bad turn when she has to choose between family or friends.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Naruto** but I love writing about it! Unfamiliar characters in this story are owned by me, which is like 4 so far.

**Enter: Uzumaki Shiori!**

"_Watch Shiori-chan! When I grow up, I'm going to be Hokage of this village!"_

"_Sugoi (awesome) Onii-chan! When you become Hokage, I'll be the best ninja to help you!"_

"_That's a promise!"_

_--_

"_Shiori…you have to go somewhere far away now…"_

"_Doushite (why) Hokage-sama?"_

"_I-it's…important."_

"_Will Onii-chan come too?"_

"…_Iie (no)."_

_--_

"_ONII-CHAN!!"_

"_SHIORI! Let me go!"_

"_Keep that kid back!"_

"_No let me see Shiori!!"_

"_Onii-chan! Put me down! I want my Onii-chan!!!!"_

"_SHIORIIIIIIII!!"_

* * *

**THUMP**

"Ow…"

An 11 year old girl grumbled unhappily as she fell from her bed. The girl rubbed her sore back with her right hand and ruffled her short blonde hair with the left. She yawned lazily and stretched, standing up fully while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She went to the bathroom and did her normal routine, changing her cloths as well.

Now she wore an orange sleeveless jacket with a hood and navy blue lining as the zipper. On the back of her jacket has a yellow lightning symbol just under the hood. Her orange matching skirt was held together by a navy blue belt with a bright red circle with a line slight through it as a buckle. The left side of the skirt was a little bit longer with it overlapping the right side for easier movement.

The blonde girl put on bandages on her right wrist that ended at her elbow and put some on her left leg; from her ankle to knee. Then she proceeded to put on the fishnet on her left upper arm, ending at her elbows. She also slipped the fishnet on her right thigh all the way to the hidden blue shorts under her skirt but half of it was shown out of the skirt.

She yawned one more time before gathering some hair on the left side of her hair and held it up with a clip, making it into a side ponytail. The other hairs were loose and let down as she combed through it briefly, hardly paying attention.

Her hair clip was the symbol of Hanagakure, Village Hidden in the Flowers, which looked slightly like a lotus blooming from 3 spikes on the top, fanning out. As simple as the clip looks, a deeper meaning hidden within will forever stay with the owner.

Her sapphire blue eyes stared back at her reflection and let out a grin, confidence in her as she stare determinedly at her figure. She put on her blue shoes that looked like the normal ninja ones except that it looked slightly like sandals as she walked out of the house.

"Today's the graduation test and no way am I gonna fail it!" Uzumaki Shiori exclaimed excitedly, mischief gleaming in her sapphire orbs as she rushes towards the academy, ignoring the hated glares from the villagers.

Shiori entered the academy just before the teacher came. She hurriedly sat down on one of the empty seats in the back and yawned, ignoring some of the glares from her classmates. She somewhat knows of the reason why they hate her but frankly, it was a stupid reason. But as the time she spent living in Hanagakure, she could really care less now.

"Good morning class. As you might have known, today's the day you will be tested in order to be a full fledge shinobi! Now…I will…" Shiori drown him out as her nerves suddenly pick up.

She, sadly, admits that her skills weren't that great. She wasn't the top of her class in both tests and techniques and if anything close to it, she was last. It seems that no matter how hard she trains, she can't get the concept of performing a simple jutsu to pass the class.

'_Oh no, what am I going to do?! What if I fail the test?! What if I didn't focus enough chakra?!'_ Shiori's thoughts were revolved around that as she mentally freaked out.

People were being called into the examination room as she tried to settle her nerves. She let out a warily sigh, trying to focus on something else as she saw people go in and out the room with a hitai-ite proudly.

That only caused Shiori to tense more as she groaned. If she failed the test, then she will be looked down upon worse than before. She didn't want to deal with the cruel remarks or the others and certainly not the disappointment of her passion for being a shinobi.

'_If I fail now what would Onii-chan say? I won't be able to help him be Hokage!'_

As Shiori nervously hyperventilates, more names were being called up. As she tried to focus her attention on something else, she observed the people in the room.

"Haruka Sora."

A boy with light brown hair and icy blue eyes stepped up, heading towards the examination room as Shiori's attention was brought to him. Sora was a quiet boy, she had noted, and hardly talked to anyone. He isn't an anti-social quiet type, but more of a shy guy. For some reason Shiori noticed that sometimes villagers also sent hateful gazes towards him too.

'_Hm… I wonder what he done.'_ Shiori thought mildly interested as she saw the brunette boy disappear into the room.

A few minutes later, he came back out with a Hanagakure hitai-ite securely on his forehead. He quietly walks back to his seat, ignoring other people's gazes as Shiori noticed no one congratulated him. She wondered if he has any friends as she slowly let her mind drift elsewhere.

More people went in and out of the room, receiving the hitai-ite and rushed out to get praises from their friends. Shiori sighed a bit and continues to wait. Her name started with a 'U' so there's no doubt she will be near the last of the group.

"Tokio Kei."

She looked up once again from her daze and slightly scowls at the boy. A boy with black hair and emerald green eyes stood up and headed towards the room, confidence practically oozing out of him as he smirks assertively. Usually, if he feels like it, he would relentlessly taunt Shiori, just like any others but his attitude mainly just piss her off.

A few minutes later, the boy came back out with the hitai-ite tied on his forehead, showing off the headband to everyone. He proceeded to walk back to his desk and went back to ignoring everyone else.

Shiori's nerves picked up once again, noticing how close it was to her turn. She gently pulled on her hair, her heart thumping against her chest as she closed her eyes and let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Uzumaki Shiori."

Finally, the dreaded moment came for Shiori as she hesitantly got up. As she walked down the isle of the room, all chattering has seized. Glares were sent her way as she merely glared back childishly, ignoring everyone else as she opened the sliding door of the examination room and closed it behind her.

She looked up and saw two teachers sitting in their seats with rows of Hanagakure hitai-ite in front of them. She smiled nervously and stepping to the middle of the room, ready to perform what they ask of.

"The exam is pretty simple Shiori. Produce three clones and you will able be a Genin." Osami-sensei informed her politely.

Mentally, Shiori freaked out as she slowly nod her head. With trembling fingers, she set the correct hand seals as she focused her chakra, eyes closed in concentration.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu! **(Art of the Doppelganger)"

Chakra sparked around Shiori, much to the teachers' astonishment, and chakra molded around her. As she opened her eyes and the chakra stopped swirling, her heart stopped at what appeared in front of her.

A pathetic stuff-like doll appears besides her as her mouth dropped open. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance but realize the situation at hand as she looked at her teachers quickly.

Shiori looked pleadingly at her teachers, hoping they'll let her redo the technique again as disappointment wash over her. The teachers looked at her with pity in their eyes as the blonde opened her mouth to protest.

"Please let me redo this again! I-I can't fail now!" Shiori begged hopelessly towards them.

"I-I'm sorry Shiori but…you fail." As much as Osami felt pity for the girl, a small part of him rejoiced for the fact that an _outsider_ did not pass.

Shiori nodded her head mutely before walking out the room, ignoring the gazes of others as she was the first one out of the whole class to not pass the exam.

* * *

**Shiori's POV**

I can't believe I failed. Whether it looks like it or not, I trained extremely hard every day just to pass the exam! I was going to be a top ninja to help my Onii-chan, not being stuck as an academy student!

No… I won't be stuck an academy student! I'll do whatever it takes to become a ninja…for Onii-chan's promise!

I quickly ran from the academy and into Hanakage's office. My heart was beating rapidly as I sneaked in the library, thankful that no one was in there as I grabbed an important looking scroll on the counter. Just as someone walked pass the room, I jumped out of the window the best I can and ran away.

The only reason I was accepted into this isolated village was because of Hokage-sama from Konoha. Hanagakure is an isolated village from the others. Many years ago, they were deeply betrayed by other nations and cause of that, they refused to accept anyone to their home. Because of that stupid reason, I was the first foreigner to appear and everyone resented me for that.

Since the Hokage and Hanakage are close friends and allies, it was under the Hokage's order to have me put here. Although the reason remains unknown to me, I intend to find out one day. But at the moment, I have a bigger crisis at hand as my feet took me away.

I ended up at my favorite place of the village. It was a cliff that overlooked the entire village, which was somewhat small, that was clear of trees at one point at one area. It was the perfect place to train for my hopefully-second-chance to be a shinobi.

I opened the scroll in concentration and I swear my head was about to explode. Complicated hand signs and instruction was shown and that was only the first jutsu! How am I going to understand that?!

"Ok Shiori calm down… Just learn the first jutsu there is and make your way there!" I calmed my self nervously and looked over the scroll again.

I looked at the first technique there is, ignoring all the rest as this one sparked interest in me.

"**Raiton: Chakra Kyuuden no Hana!** (Lightning Style: Chakra Lightning Flower)"

I didn't know what to expect really. All I know is that three weird chakra balls appeared in front of me one second and disappeared the next. I know I have failed the jutsu but that didn't stop me from trying.

Okay so what if the jutsu didn't met the requirements to pass the Genin test? I am so going to master this jutsu! It felt so…right to try it believe it or not. It feels as if channeling my chakra to lightning is…fun to do.

Hours and hours have past as day turned into night. My chakra and stamina has mostly used up that I couldn't contain the grin I had on my face. For once of the whole day, I finally showed an emotion like 'me'.

I rolled up the scroll and stood up from my laying down position. I let out slow, heavy breaths as I grabbed the scroll securely and began my way towards the Hanakage's office. I know that Osami-sensei would NOT take me lightly for stealing the scroll and I wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with him.

I jumped from roofs to roofs and towards the Hanakage's building. It wasn't that far from the cliff, pretty close actually, and as I thought of that, I almost slipped from the rooftops. I let out a small yelp but regained my balance, only to run into a pole as I groaned.

"Did you find her yet?! We can't let her go with the scroll!"

My ears twitched at the new voice as I looked to the right curiously. Chunins and Jounins were jumping left and right, shouting to each other as they wore the traditional green vest of the uniform.

"No sir! She should be near though! No signs of people entering or leaving the village since then!" Another voice replied to the first one.

I shrugged, probably thinking nothing of it as I got ready to continue my way. However, the next words came from their mouths surprised me as I stopped in my track.

"Whatever you do, find Uzumaki Shiori! We can't let her escape with that scroll!"

Me? What do they have to do with me? And scroll…?

I looked at my right hand, currently holding the small, red and blue scroll in my hand as I mentally smacked myself. Of course! With this village's past history, they don't trust any outsider with anything! Ugh I have some explaining to do later…

I hurried to the Hanakage's office, knowing that if I stall any longer, there will be trouble. Just as I was outside the office and near the window, I felt someone pick me up by my hood as I was lifted off the tree surprised.

"Whoa!" I said out loud, craning my neck behind me to see my captor.

"Uzumaki Shiori you are in so much trouble!" Osami-sensei said to me with an irritated glare.

"I swear I was going back to the Hanakage's office!" I defended naturally and out of habit, subconsciously tensing a bit as I still felt his glare on me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" He scolds me like a mother as I mentally rolled my eyes.

Soon, he still kept his hold on me on my hood like a cat, bringing me to the Hanakage's office as I grumbled unhappily. I was going to come back anyways! It's not like I killed anyone or something…

"Hanakage-sama, I found Uzumaki Shiori." Osami-sensei presented and dropped me on the floor, taking the scroll from my hand as I glared at him while rubbing my sore behind now.

"Good. You may dismiss the other shinobis now, thank you." Hanakage said as he turned his attention to me.

His dark, aging eyes observed me as I pouted childishly. His graying hair was under the forest green Hanakage hat he wore as he put a stack of paper away, probably relieved from the stress. He sat behind the oak desk, letting out a tired sigh before putting the scroll I 'borrowed' away safely and turned his full attention to me.

"Now Shiori, would you mind explaining to me _why_ you stole a scroll from us?" He asked surprising calm, probably like he has gotten use to this.

I bit back a smart ass replied and answer truthfully. Now is definitely not the time to fool around if I want to officially be a Genin. I must be serious!

"I failed the Genin test today at the academy and thought that if I borrowed a scroll from here and master a technique, I could advance into being a ninja." I said seriously, still sitting down on the wooden ground as my eyes locked with the Hanakage.

"There are no exceptions for anyone in this village. You must follow the rules and know that if you fail, then you fail. There's always next year." He tried to reassure but all I heard were empty words and meanings.

"Iie! I-I must pass! I've trained long and hard for that jutsu in the scroll and if you give me a chance, I won't disappoint you!" I argued, suddenly standing up and looking defiantly at the Hanakage.

A slight interest was shown in his eyes. Whether it was my determination in anything or something else, I could tell he was having mixed feelings. Either way, I have to convince him no matter what.

"Why would you beg for a second chance now that you've blew everything up? For the years you've been here, you've done nothing but cause people trouble and prank them instead of seriously focusing on your school work. Why would-"

"BUT I AM TRYING HARD TO BE A NINJA!" I cut him off angrily and childishly. "I WANT TO BE THE BEST SHINOBI THERE IS AND I WILL BE THE FUTURE SANNIN! I CAN'T ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL IF I'M STUCK AN ACADEMY STUDENT!"

The Hanakage looked taken back at my outburst but I merely looked at him determinedly. A moment of silence passed us before a small, almost unnoticeable nod was confirmed by him. A wave of happiness washed over me as I put my hands together to form the correct seals.

"**Raiton: Chakra Kyuuden no Hana!** (Lightning Style: Chakra Lightning Flower)"

In an instant, three chakra orbs surrounded me, sparking like lightning yet delicate like flowers. The razor sharp points of the flowers sparked brightly, danger to explode as I tried to control their movements.

I forced the flowers to move near the middle of the room where nothing was and formed another seal. Instantly, the three orbs exploded, leaving small smokes in their place and, thankfully, nothing damaged. I let out a huge grin, happy that the technique was successful and waited for the smoke to clear, looking for the Hanakage's expression.

He looked a bit shocked at the remaining smoke before focusing on me. He cleared his expression and coughed a bit, closing his eyes to regain his composer and I knew he was surprised by it. I waited, anticipating his actions as he seems to debate in his mind on what to do.

"…This'll be the first and only time."

With that said he reached in another drawer of his and pulled out something. A blue cloth headband with the shining metal plate attached was in his hands, the Hanagakure symbol of the flower was shown proudly on the plate as I felt my eyes widen along with my smile.

"Take good care of that and don't disappoint Hanagakure shinobi's name. However, if you ever try a stunt like that again, you better be prepare for your shinobi career at stake." He warned threatening.

"Hai (yes) hai! Don't worry Hanakage, I won't disappoint you!" I promised happily and took the hitai-ite, feeling confidence and relief wash over me as I felt my grin widen even more, if that was even possible.

With that, I took my leave, feeling better than before. I am one step closer to my goal and I will only keep improving! Wait for me Onii-chan; I'll finally see you again one day!

* * *

**Narrator POV**

The Hanakage sighed after the bubbly child left. He dismissed most of the work he had on the table and searched for a document. After going through this years graduated Genins and students, he finally found the one he was looking for of the blonde girl.

On the document shows a picture of her grinning widely, her sapphire blue eyes closed in happiness as her short hair was let down, half in a side ponytail. He scanned her abilities, his eyes widen slightly as curiosity and amusement rose in him.

On her papers, it has said that she was the last one to pass any written test and showed almost no improvement in her chakra control and jutsus. She's one that wouldn't be recommended to be a ninja and nothing special was shown in her.

And yet…she was able to do the '**Chakra Kyuuden no Hana**' jutsu, one that's classified as a Jounin class technique. It was amazing how she was able to accomplish that in such short amount of time, making the Hanakage wonder of her skills.

'_Uzumaki Shiori… Future Sannin, eh? Let's see how far you can go and how much you can accomplish…'_

* * *

_Kind criticism please! I know it's an OC story and I probably know not a lot of people are interested with it but please bear with me! Next chapter will be about forming teams and survival training! I know I've stolen some ideas from the original _**Naruto**_ but I guess I'm trying to show how much they're alike!_

_I'll try to not make Shiori into a Mary-sue so that is why I'm limiting on what she can and cannot do. Please review and send comments for me so I know you'll enjoy this and updates will be faster! Thank you all and please don't be shy!_


End file.
